mixels_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
TDM Episode 1 Part 2: Mixing it is!
Scorpi: Okay, ready for the first challenge? Volectro: Well, DUH! We have been waiting for this! Scorpi: Really? Well, how long has it been? Flain: 3 months dude. Scorpi: WHAT?!? LEMME SEE! Oh gosh...OK! First challenge! Chomly: Can be eating contest? Scorpi: No, ugly...thing! How about a pie making contest! Kraw and Gobba: PIE!?!?!?!?! Scorpi: Yes, pie! Do I have to repeat myself? Get baking! Flurr: But where are the baking supplies? Scorpi: Well, we aren't in Mixels land so there is no Infernite kingdom... Vulk: I'm fine with it, us Infernites will do this easy! The Frosticons can make frozen pie, the Cragsters a rock pie, so on, so forth. Scorpi: Like the idea! Now I don't pay for stuff! Now go! (Cuts to Flexers cabin) Kraw: OK, What pie could Flexers make? Balk: Rubber pie! Kraw: Sounds gross... Tentro: Why don't we use the leftover cake from your party, Balk? Balk: You destroyed it... Tentro: Oh yeah...sorry... Kraw: Hmm... (Cuts to Electroids cabin) Teslo: What kind of pie can we make? Zaptor: Hamlogna pie! Volectro: You got hamlogna, right? Zaptor: I ate them all 5 minutes ago... Teslo: Let's go hunting for hamlogna monsters... Volectro: YOU MEAN, THE CREATURES THAT MAKE HAMLOGNA? Zaptor: They are scary, Teslo! Teslo: Then I'll go alone. Volectro: I'll go along, there may be bridges. Teslo: Never thought about that... Zaptor: WHAT ABOUT ME? Teslo: Stay here. Don't do anything. (They leave) Zaptor: Hey! I have hamlogna in my pocket! I can just use this to make the pie while they...I forgot what they were doing. Doesn't matter. (Cuts to Fang Gang cabin) Gobba: UGH! WE MADE 5 PIES AND CHOMLY KEEPS EATING THEM! Chomly: Don't blame me, I haven't eaten for 4 minutes! Jawg: Made another pie! Chomly: GIMMIE! Gobba: NO! STEP AWAY FROM IT! (Later) Scorpi: Alright tribes, bring me your pies! Flain: Infernites first! Scorpi: Let me taste that pie... (Scorpi takes a bite, then starts shooting out fire from mouth) Scorpi: WATER! WATER! FROSTICONS! FROSTICONS! (Frosticons throws their pie in Scorpi's cute face) Scorpi: Ah, that's better. Frosticons are safe and the Infernites might be up for elimination! Flain: I told you we added to much fire sauce! Zorch: I knew that, it just was a funny prank! HAHAHAHAHA! Vulk: WHAT! A PRANK?!? Man, I never yelled that loud before... Scorpi: NEXT! Zaptor: Here is my hamlogna pie! (Scorpi eats it) Scorpi: This is good, but where are the other Electroids? Zaptor: No idea. Scorpi: Who cares, your'e safe. Zaptor: YAY! Kraw: And here is the...mud pie... Scorpi: Mud pie? MUD PIE? I'M NOT EATING THAT! Tentro: Was worth a shot... Krader: How about our rock pie? Scorpi: OK, I can eat rocks, so sure. (Bites into the pie) Scorpi: BLEH! It tastes like dirt! DO I LOOK LIKE DIRT TO YOU? Shuff: No... Scorpi: UGH! WHERE IS A GOOD PIE? Gobba: The Fang Gang burger-pie of course! Scorpi: OH MY GOSH! The Fang Gang delicacy! Never tried it! MUST...EAT... (Chomly eats it) Jawg: NONONO! Scorpi: NO...NO! CHOMLY! YOU ARE ELIMINATED! Chomly: What? (Chomly suddenly turns grey) Scorpi: WHEN YOU ARE ELIMINATED, YOU ARE A NIXEL, GOT THAT? Slumbo: Uh...Yes, Mr. Scorpi...Sir.\ WHAT HAPPENS NEXT EPISODE? FIND OUT! Category:Total Drama Mixels